Jurassic Park (movie park)
Jurassic Park is an amusement park/zoo created by InGen, featuring extinct animals such as dinosaurs as attractions, which they brought over from cloning facilities on nearby Isla Sorna. In an attempt to have a controlled enviroment, it was built on the island Isla Nublar. Dinosaurs in Jurassic Park |} Endorsement Team In an effort to prove the Zoological park he is trying to create is perfectly safe, John Hammond creates several endorsement teams to test out the island resort. The first endorsement team consisted of: *'Dr. Alan Grant' - chief paleontological consultant *'Dr. Ellie Sattler' - chief botanist consultant *'Dr. Ian Malcolm' - chief mathematician *'Ed Regis' - Public Relations Manager for InGen *'Donald Gennaro' - InGen lawyer sent to inspect Jurassic Park *'Lex Murphy' & Tim Murphy - Hammond's grand children invited to show Hammond's faith in the safety of the park It is during this first evaluation that the catastrophic events on the island took place. Park Attractions The tours of different areas of the zoological park are called "rides". The park was set to open with the basic dinosaur tour (the Park Drive ride) which was in-progress when the Isla Nublar Incident started. The other rides were scheduled to come online within six-to-twelve months after the park was to be opened. Park Drive This was the main attraction of the park. Officially Named "Park Drive", it is also commonly referred to as the Jurassic Park "Jeep Tour" or "Safari Adventure". It featured the electric Land Cruisers which followed tracks and visited each of the dinosaur enclosures on it's self-guided tour. In keeping with the nonpolluting policies of Jurassic Park, these lightweight electric Land Cruisers were specially built by Toyota in Osaka. CD-ROMs inside the cruisers were controlled by the park motion sensors (if a certain dinosaur was detected within certain distance of the Jeep, the recorded voice in the CD would acknowledge it). The voice on the CD-ROMs giving the tour was that of Richard Kiley. The Land Cruisers also featured an intercom system for Cruiser-To-Cruiser communication as well as communication with the Control Room. The electric gearshifts on the cars seemed to be acting up slightly during the first tour (in the novel). The Tour started by the Land Cruisers passing through the infamous Jurassic Park Main Gate. (Click here for a Full Transcript of the Tour) Stops on the Tour Included: * Hypsilophodon Highlands (featuring Hypsilophodon and Othnielia) * Jurassic Park Aviary (featuring Pterasaurs but not yet finished for Visitors) * Mesozoic Jungle River / Dilophosaur Enclosure (featuring Dilophosaurus) * Les Gigantes (A three-star resturant - not yet finished for visitors) * Ornithischian Paddock (featuring Triceratops) * T-Rex Paddock (featuring Tyrannosaurus rex) * Sauropod Swamp (featuring Apatosaurus and Hadrosaurus) * Stegosaurus Valley (featuring Stegosaurus) Jungle River Ride Where the boats follow tracks underwater. The ride was postponed because of the Dilophosaurus spitting on the boat as it went by. The Jurassic Park: River Adventure at Universal Studios is modeled after this ride. Aviary Lodge Ride Not much information is available about this ride aside from it taking place in a dome-shaped building, and that it was supposedly similar to a ski lift or the old Skyway ride at Disneyland. Progress on the Pteratops Lodge in the aviary was forcibly delayed, because the pterodactyls in the park were so violent and unpredictable. Placement of the dome within the Park Drive tour area suggested the main entrance gate was probably also used to enter this attraction, although this is only speculation at this time. Park Places and Other Locations '' (the following parts in this section have been temporarily borrowed from wikipedia and are slowly being reedited) '' Jurassic Park Visitors Center The hub of the park was the Jurassic Park Visitors Center, which seen from the outside had stone walls with fossil designs engraved into it, flowing water ducts framing both sides of the steps and had a thatched roof. Inside, the main hall featured skeletons of a Sauropod being attacked by a Tyrannosaur. Other parts of the center included a cafe with dinosaur murals on it, a gift shop in the cafe, a scientific lab (presumably for show purposes only), the park's main control center, embryonic storage, and a circulating movie room. There was also a conference room with one table and several projection devices for use in presentations regarding the park. The guest dorms had bars crudely placed on it's windows and skyline after an incident regarding an escaped Velociraptor. It appears that the Jurassic Park Visitor Center was never fully completed before the Isla Nublar Incident. (Check here for more details about the Visitor Center) Perimeter Fence and Gates The park was surrounded by a large, high, perimeter fence. The fence had a 10,000 volt charge running through it that was shown by orange and blue flashing lights atop the fence. To decrease the risk of human casualties the fences were armed with loud alarms that would sound when the fence was to be activated. The general perimeter fence was used as a sort of last defense against dino escape. Each species of dinosaur also had fences around their particular enclosure to ensure there would not be intermingling of certain species. The perimeter fence featured a number of large gates which would allow passage to vehicles and humans via electronic locking mechanisms. Dilophosaurus Enclosure One of the first dinosaur enclosures on the Jurassic Park tour was that of Dilophosaurus. The enclosure had a small electric fence with a notice saying for people to roll up the windows. The Dilophosaurus enclosure was notoriously badly designed due to a lack of proper sight lines and dense vegetation. The tour cars drive along a high ridge, overlooking a fast-moving river below. The river was almost enclosed by dense foliage on both sides. Due to these factors it was extremely difficult to catch a glimpse of its beautiful inhabitants. Tyrannosaurus Paddock The T.Rex enclosure was probably the most viewed enclosure in the film. The enclosure itself was separated from the road by a large electric fence, and had a security moat running partway between the fence and the enclosure. In the scene where Lex and Grant are holding onto ropes on the opposite side of the fence, you can see that there is a long drop to the ground, at least 75ft, but that does not explain how the T-Rex could simply step out of its enclosure (Updated Note: The land of the enclosure where the Rex stepped out of was level with the road, but it sloped downward near where the lead car was knocked over. Study the position of the fence signs to figure this out). The enclosure also featured retractable mini-cages which housed small mammals for consumption by the inhabitants (i.e.- goat). This is used to lure the animals into view of the audience. Temporary Animal Pen/the Raptor Pen The Raptor Pen was a relatively small enclosure when compared to its counterparts throughout the park; however, this was actually not its intended enclosure. The first surviving batches of raptors had lived rather peacefully in Velociraptor Valley until the introduction of an individual which Muldoon referred to as the “Big Female”. This large and highly aggressive individual killed many of the other inhabitants, took over the surviving pack, and had the other raptors attacking the electrified fences every time the feeders came, testing it for weaknesses. For the safety of both the animals and the staff, it was decided to relocate the remaining animals to a temporary holding pen until the original dwelling could be better reinforced. Unfortunately during transport, the “Big Female” managed to attack and kill the handler operating the gate, which in turn directly lead to the Evaluation Visit. The enclosure itself featured its own "lookout" tower to oversee the animals as well as a custom feeding mechanism which would lower live-feed, in the form of livestock, to the floor of the pen for consumption. The enclosure was not part of the main tour, being built closer to the main facility so as to keep the animals close to the veterinary hospital. This turned out to be a very bad design flaw, since once the power was down, the raptors easily managed to escape, and there were almost no physical barriers keeping them from wandering right into the unfinished visitor’s center. Emergency Bunker The Emergency Bunker was a semi-underground building that was used when Ray Arnold ventured off by himself to reset the park's main breakers in the power shed. The bunker appears to be outfitted with gear necessary for surviving a loss of control over the park (as happened during the Isla Nublar Incident); two-way radios and heavy weaponry are stored in the facility. The location of the bunker appears to be nearly adjacent to the Raptor Pen which was clearly an unwise choice by the developers. Brachiosaurus and Parasaurolophus Valley The first encounter with the Brachiosaurus shows them and Parasaurolophus herding together. The enclosure was large grassy plains with occasional tall trees and a lake. This enclosure was particularly important because one must traverse through it in order to reach the Visitor's Center from the helipad. Gallimimus Enclosure This enclosure was seen in the Gallimimus stampede scene. The enclosure was surrounded by mountains and mostly consisted of plains with trees and the occasional root system. This was perhaps the largest enclosure within the park due to the herding nature of the Gallimimus. In the film, there were also hatched eggs and juveniles despite the control system of having all the dinosaurs female (but due to a gender-changing gene from a certain frog whose DNA was used with the dinosaurs of the park that quickly changed). The young also grew rapidly thanks to more genetic engineering. Triceratops Enclosure This enclosure was seen in the Triceratops scene. There was little grass in the enclosure (Trikes ate shrubs, not grass, which haden't yet evolved during their time), but poisonous West Indian Lilac berries grew abundantly. Perhaps the enclosure with the best view of the animals residing within, the Triceratops enclosure was flat and vegetation was not too dense that it would cover the animals. From the touring vehicles guests could view far and wide throughout the enclosure. Power Shed The power shed basically was a small shed (from the outside at least) where the main and backup power generators for the entire island could be activated manually. It was situated near the Visitor's Center and (unfortunatly) the Raptor Pen. Inside, some small stairs led down into a complex maze of passages. This inconspicuous structure was close to the Visitor Center and located primarily underground presumably to keep electronic equipment cool. Park Problems Jurassic Park, like Disneyland before it, was a one of a kind attraction, and as a result it had a great deal of problems that the developers had either failed or were unable to forsee. *Grinding gears in the Land Cruisers, likely as a result of modifications to run them by remote control computers. *Dilophosaurus delaying the Jungle River Ride, due to their unforeseen ability to spit venom and Hammond’s unwillingness to autopsy even a single specimen to locate the venom glands for removal. *Tyrannosaurs were getting sick from drinking the lagoon water, likely either a parasite or Blue Alge. *Hypsilophodon skin rashes. *Triceratops females would kill each other in dominance fights and thus had to be broken up into separate groups. This was actually due to the sex-change mutation phenomena happening all over the park, so these were actually ‘’males’’ fighting for dominance. *Stegosaurus and Triceratops getting blisters on their tongues and diarrhea(West Indian lilac). *Computer System Bugs: **Physical Conservation program only works alternate days of the week **The Automatic Animal Feeding Program resetting every 12 hours and not recording feedings on Sundays **The automated fecal analysis (called Auto Poop), designed to check for parasites in the animal stools, invariably recorded all specimens as having the parasite Phagostomum venulosum, although none did. The program then automatically dispensed medication into the animals' food. If the handlers dumped the medicine out of the hoppers to prevent its being dispensed, an alarm sounded which could not be turned off. **Park Census counting only up to the number of expected dinosaurs, not including those that had unexpectedly bred in the park. *The Nedry Virus ( Whte_rbt.obj ) which started the Isla Nublar Incident. **Security program only runs on main power and not auxiliary, which was designed only to jumpstart the main generator. *Pterodactyls delaying the Jurassic Park Aviary due to aggression. *Raptor containment. *Ray Arnold states that in addition to the above, they have all the problems of a major theme park and animal zoo. Category:Locations